


First Period

by Tashilover



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashilover/pseuds/Tashilover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school sucks for everyone.</p><p> </p><p>A one-shot high school AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Period

There was a chicken bone in his locker.

Loki had to question the logic, he really did. He could picture it so clearly: Thor, eating a drumstick. Finishing the drumstick. And instead of stepping five feet to the right where a trashcan sat, he chose instead to leave the chicken bone right there to ferment over the summer.

"Thank you for the gift, dear brother of mine," Loki grimaced quietly, picking up the bone with two fingers and tossing into the nearest bin. The smell of old chicken still clung to the walls of the locker. Great, he was going have to bring disinfectant to school tomorrow and do a thorough cleaning.

Loki ignored the sounds of the other students around him, all of them laughing or groaning about the first day of school. Having a chicken-infected locker was not a good sign on how his school year was going to go. 

"Small," he heard the boy next to him say. "Are all of them like this?"

Loki at first didn't answer, his mind still on his own locker. Bones weren't the only things Thor left behind. There were crumbs, pieces of paper with random phone numbers, paper clips and some sort of slime. Gods, Loki hoped it was hair gel.

"Hey," said the voice again, this time the boy nudged Loki's boot with his own foot. "Kid."

Loki pulled away from the locker to look at him. "What?"

The boy pointed to the locker. "Are all of them like this? Small?"

"Is this a serious question?" All you would have to do it look around and see every locker was the same damn size. Only an idiot would have to ask such a thing.

"Hmmm..." Murmured idiot-boy. He closed the locker door. "This will not do."

It was not uncommon to pick out the rich kids at Laurel High School. You could usually spot them as soon as they whipped out their fancy touch-phones, their expensive shoes or their thousand dollar priced rings. Though Loki could considered himself a 'rich kid,' he chose not make his status in life so obvious. He preffered to give people the wrong impression of him.

Loki recognized the desginer shoes on the boy next to him. The designer shirt, trousers, the sunglasses that sat on his head. His watch alone must've cost at least five thousand dollars. As well off as Loki was, even he felt the urge to rob this kid.

The boy then pulled out a miniature measuring tape and quickly took down the dimensions of the locker.

"Are you kidding me?" Loki said. "The school is not going to let you destroy property."

"Redesign," said the boy, still taking measurements. "Not destroy. And considering I paid for the new gym, I'm sure the school will let me do what I want to do to  _my_  locker."

Loki paused and thought about that. The words 'new gym' bliped something in his brain from earlier that morning. Something he read in the local newspaper. "You're Tony Stark," Loki said, realizing.

"That's me," Tony said with a little smirk on his lips like hearing his own gave him pleasure. And why wouldn't it? The kid was a billionaire when he was just  _sperm_. His father practically owned this town considering how many buildings he's erected, the dozens of donations he's handed over. Why the fuck was multi-billionaire Tony Stark doing at this rinky-dink high school? "And you are?"

"Loki," he said. Then waited for the usual response when he told his name to people.

" _Loki_?" Tony repeated. "What kind of name is that?"

Loki sighed. He didn't feel like repeating the reasons why his father gave him and his brother Norse mythological names.

Tony suddenly held up a hand as if Loki was still talking. "Wait. Loki... aren't you Thor's brother? Big tall guy who looks like Fabio but with better hair?"

"That's... a unique way of describing him but yes."

"Jesus Christ! I heard he once he made field goal in football while four guys held on to him."

Actually, it was seven guys but Loki wasn't going to tell him that. "Yes."

"That's impressive." Tony closed his locker door and suddenly declared, "I like you. We should be friends."

Loki blanched at him. Where the hell did that come from? "What?"

"My business card," Tony said, whipping out a white card from his back pocket. He practically shoved it into Loki's hand. "Email me later. I'd love to stay an chat, but I believe the bell is about to ring."

And as if on cue, the bells rang, signaling the start of the school day. Tony flashed Loki a thumbs-up then trotted off down the hallways.

Loki stared at the card in his hand. The Stark symbol was printed in the corner and right in the middle, in big bold red and gold lettering was,

**TONY STARK. I'M AWESOME**


End file.
